


Punishment

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dacryphilia, Daddy Dom/Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Day Four: Spanking, DacryphiliaGrabbing Keith by the wrist, Shiro led them to the bed. He quickly worked on the fastenings of Keith's belt while Keith worked on removing his shirt. In one swift motion Keith was rid of his pants and boxers. His cock stood straight up, pressing against his abdomen, smearing pre-cum on the soft skin. Shiro gave him a few strokes, and Keith cried out."D-Daddy, please.." Keith whined.Shiro immediately released him, "Are you telling me what to do?"Keith frantically shook his head, "N-No, I'm sorry, daddy.""Good boy. Now, lie down on my lap. We'll get back to your pretty little cock later on, but now it's time for your punishment."





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles but it's the porn that counts, right? 
> 
> For some reason this one was harder to write but got easier as it went on. I wish I included more in certain parts but I think it's fine where it is, though for some reason there's heavy use of daddy kink even though it's not today's prompt, welp. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, enjoy!! <3
> 
> Day Four: Spanking, Dacryphilia

Keith knew he shouldn't have been enjoying his punishments as much as he was. It probably couldn't even be called a punishment at this point. If Keith was being honest, it was hard to consider anything with Shiro involved as a punishment.

Shiro always knew how to make him feel so so good, even when there was pain mixed in with the pleasure. Sometimes that was Keith's favorite, times like today.

 

When Keith had arrived home, he was eager to find Shiro. He knew it wouldn't be too hard to find him, all but running down the halls to get to their shared bedroom. Sure enough, Shiro was ready for him, sitting up on the bed as if he knew Keith would be walking in any second. Shiro was wearing his black latex gloves and only his latex gloves. Keith felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Welcome home, baby boy," Shiro's voice was dangerously low, a glint in his eyes that almost made Keith whimper.

"H-Hey, daddy."

"I got the video that you sent me earlier," Shiro adjusted his glove, making sure it was on all the way before releasing with a snap that made Keith flinch, "That was very naughty of you, baby."

Keith gulped, mouth going dry, "I-I'm sorry, daddy."

"Are you, though?" 

Shiro stood up from the bed, slowly striding over to his lover, resting his fingers under Keith's chin and lifting up until they locked eyes. He could see Keith's eyes were already clouding with lust.

"You knew I had work today, yet you still sent me such a sensual video," Shiro leaned close, lips brushing against the skin of Keith's ear as he spoke, "Did you enjoy touching yourself? Being such a slut for me while I was away at work? Knowing how it would affect me while I was in public?"

Keith shivered at Shiro's dirty words, feeling himself growing harder by the second. Bringing a hand up to bite at his nails, he nodded. Shiro brought a hand up to grip at Keith's clothed ass and _squeezed_. Keith whined, pressing his hips into his touch.

"You're so needy, baby, but you started without me. I think that deserves a punishment, don't you?"

Keith nodded, "Y-Yes, daddy."

"Good boy."

Grabbing Keith by the wrist, Shiro led them to the bed. He quickly worked on the fastenings of Keith's belt while Keith worked on removing his shirt. In one swift motion Keith was rid of his pants and boxers. His cock stood straight up, pressing against his abdomen, smearing pre-cum on the soft skin. Shiro gave him a few strokes, and Keith cried out.

"D-Daddy, please.." Keith whined.

Shiro immediately released him, "Are you telling me what to do?"

Keith frantically shook his head, "N-No, I'm sorry, daddy."

"Good boy. Now, lie down on my lap. We'll get back to your pretty little cock later on, but now it's time for your punishment."

Keith swallowed, but obeyed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, ready to burst. All day he had been longing for this, ever since he hit the send button on his cell phone to send the video to Shiro. Slowly, he crawled onto Shiro's lap, making himself nice and comfortable. Shiro rubbed the soft skin of Keith's ass, giving a few gentle slaps.

"Before we begin, what are the safe words?"

Keith took a deep breath, "Green for keep going, yellow for slow down or give me a minute, red for stop immediately something's wrong."

"Good boy," Shiro pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Keith's head before giving his ass a harsh smack, only a preview of what was to come, "My precious baby boy."

"D-Daddy.." Keith mewled at the praise, tears already pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Can you count them for me, baby? One smack for each minute that you made me wait for you. That's.." Shiro tapped his chin with a gloved finger, his other hand rubbing the reddening skin, "Twenty minutes. Think you can do that for me, baby boy?"

Keith nodded, "I can do it."

"Good boy."

Shiro rose his hand back, bringing it down with an even harsher smack than before. Keith cried out, gripping onto the soft, clean sheets of their bed. "One.." Another smack, quickly followed by a second and a third. "Ah! Two.. t-three.." Shiro paused to rub at the skin, grabbing and kneading the flesh. Keith let out a drawn out moan, until Shiro released his grip and gave another harsh slap, cutting off Keith's moan with a choked cry. "F-Four!"

Shiro continued the assault on his ass, pausing every now and then to rub and knead the now pink globes of his ass. Keith was a whimpering, shivering mess on his lap, knuckles white from the tight grip on the sheets. He sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks, landing on his trembling hands.

"Color, darling?"

"G-Green, daddy."

"Good boy."

Another smack on his ass, another cry ripped from Keith's throat, "N-Nine!!" Shiro brought his hand back even farther, bringing it down with the harshest slap so far, causing Keith to scream and scramble in his hold, "Ah! T-Ten!!"

"Halfway there, baby boy," Shiro whispered, giving a few soft smacks to his cheeks, slowly turning to a harsher red, "Think you can keep going?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, daddy."

"Such a good little slut for me, so perfect," Shiro continued to whisper praises as his slaps got harsher, Keith cries growing louder the longer the assault went on. Shiro gave little slaps every now and then, letting Keith know not to count those ones, only to count the big ones. Keith didn't mind, enjoying the mix of the pain and pleasure combined. The more pain he felt, the more pleasure he felt. "My perfect baby boy."

"G-Good boy.." Keith murmured, lost in a haze from the treatment, "I-I'm a.. good boy.."

"The best boy," Shiro declared, giving Keith's ass another harsh slap. 

"Th-Thirteen!!"

Three more harsh slaps were delivered straight in a row, and Keith saw stars, not even hearing the scream that ripped from his throat. The tears continued to pour, saliva dripping from his open mouth, but he was too strung out to care one bit. All he could focus on was Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.

At this point, Keith's ass was a bright red, even some points turning a sick purplish color. Shiro knew this is exactly what Keith wanted, but he still needed to check in, to make sure Keith wanted to continue.

"Color?"

Keith was so strung out he didn't hear Shiro's question right away, only answering after Shiro asked for the third time when his voice was full of concern and on the verge of panic.

"Green.. G-Green..." Keith murmured blissfully.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, taking the time to rub the sensitive skin, teasing his entrance every now and then. Keith whimpered from the stimulation.

"Just four more, baby boy. Four more," Shiro informed him, "Think you can handle it?"

Keith's words slurred together as he spoke, "Yes daddy yes please more."

Shiro grinned, giving Keith's ass a few quick slaps, "This is supposed to be a punishment, but you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit here."

Keith let out a drawn out moan, "That's because it feels so _goooood_ , daddy."

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle, "You dirty little slut, I guess we'll have to think of something else for your next punishment." 

A harsh slap. "Seventeen!!"

"Maybe I'll have to tie you up, yeah? Gag that cute little mouth of yours?"

Two more harsh slaps. "F-Fuck, eighteen! N-Nineteen!!"

"I'll plug up that pretty ass of yours too, whip you with your favorite flogger until you're a writhing, panting mess, begging through the gag to get fucked. Would you like that, baby boy?"

Keith's eyes rolled back just at the thought, "Yes daddy _yessss_."

"Of course you would, because you're a dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes yes, daddy, I'm a good little slut, I'm your little slut, daddy."

Shiro grinned, "Such a good boy."

He brought his hand down, giving Keith the last smack to his ass.

"T-Twenty!!"

Shiro took his time removing the latex gloves, bringing his hand down to rub the soft, sensitive skin, his touch soothing and gentle. Keith whimpered and shivered from the touch, still floating on his high. 

Gently, Shiro lifted Keith into his arms, helping him up and onto the bed. He laid Keith out on his stomach, resting his head on the softest pillow they owned. Keith let out a whine, grabbing a second pillow to curl into his arms. He could still feel some tears roll down his cheeks. Shiro brought a hand up to Keith's scalp, rubbing and massaging, running his fingers through obsidian locks as he rummaged through their drawers in search of some ointments. 

After finding what he was looking for, he returned down to Keith's ass. He poured some of the cream into his hand before applying the ointment to the bruised skin. Keith flinched, hissing at the contact. 

"Sorry, baby, but if I don't do this it'll take longer for you to heal."

"'s okay, Takashi." Keith murmured, slowly drifting in and out of sleep, "Don't think I'll be able to sit for a while, though."

Shiro chuckled, "That's why it's called a punishment, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've added more for the dacryphilia part of the story but I didn't realize until after I had finished and didn't think it'd really fit in anywhere ;;;
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)!! <3


End file.
